General News
by Sandkings321
Summary: Check inside for updates and news about my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals hope you like my story**

 **Because i need some cool and well thought out L4D OC of you'res making, because i just got a very interesting email from sithis1323 thank dude or dudete because he or she send me a oc, and it got me wondering maybe you guys/gals can sent me your oc**

 **Here some rules want i want in my story**

 **No Gary Stu Or Mary Stu or anything kind of Stu**

 **Lore Friendly**

 **Both Female/ Male Character**

 **Age 19 - 50**

 **Straight/Bisexual/Gay/Lesbian (Maybe)**

 **OC Infected Allow**

 **Fanon Infected is allowed as long they are lore-friendly.**

* * *

 **Happy Writing friends and send me by my email. Dragonkings444 or send me a PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Guys it me, Sandkings321 the author of Dead W** _ **o**_ **nder co-author of Rasmus and Salmar Meet the Daedric Princes and Deadpool and Tank Girl and I have to say this.**

 **My Uncle and great person Steve Parker is...dead killed in my house garage when I come home from the library, It was shocking for me and my family so I won't be posting anything new chapter for a Awhile because I will be MIA and be grieving for the loss of a great man and uncle, if you have a friend or family, and love one always tell them that you love them.**

 **Dropped a comment or subscribing to me and follow my story's**

 **Sandkings321 dropping off**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's been awhile since the last chapter. Now you wondering about this and why I have good news and bad news.

Ranting Time

The good news that this story would be deleted due to my sloppy storyline and writing skills. I admit there sometimes I been tempted to simply delete this story and start from the top up that kinda based this on a story that I read online and some of my favorite authors like Megamatt09, Bubbajack, and SamStone.

The bad news that I kinda having writer block for this story, I tried to come up with various ideas and write and delete it out of confusion and irritation. The story suck, the character personality it mixed and oxymoron and getting way to Gary-Stu for my taste and kinda in my own opinion to fast and not enough of the story and character development there. If you think differently send me a review, please

Anyway if you have anything question for me go to this forum forum/The-Legend-of-the-Ascension-QA/205806/ and I will answer to my best knowledge

thank you, my loyal reader, and sorry about the grim sad news


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Reader of this odd underrated story that I made with friend of mine. I'm sorry for the long hiatus of this story as I admit I kinda honestly don't have the will or the creativity to write knew chapter of this story.

No I not discounted this story I just need some help from you as I decided to take up request from you.

Here the sexual thing that I willing to write or consider writing…

Creampie

Heterosexual/Bisexual/Gay/Lesbian

Pregnant Sex

Bondage

Maledom/Femdom

Double/Triple Penetration

Roleplay

Student/Teacher

Incest

Cheating/Netorare(maybe)

Rape/Reverse Rape - As long it not extremely violent

Pregnant Sex

Anal

Blowjob

Gangbang (Both Male and Female) (Hetero/Bi/Gay)

Any race it fine with me as long it not zombie (not Forsaken) on human/elf/etc

Thank you for reading this and I be waiting for your request


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers this is your boi Sandkings321 the author of some the stories that you love to read and send helpful criticism. The good news that my latest story Arc Casanova of Remnant is easily one of my popular story so far even my Dead _Wonder_ and Twilight Ascension Saga (which kind of hurt me in good way).

Anyway I ne-no! Desperately need a proof-reader and beta-reader for my stories as some the review that I read said that I have a problem with grammar and some other stuff which I admit it my biggest weakness and flaws as a writer.

I want someone who has excellent writing skills and good vocabulary words that could help me in short to long term.

Someone who is blunt but polite who could send me a helpful criticism on some my sentenced and spelling error.

And finally (though not necessary) someone who had good or above-average or excellent lore knowledge some of the crossover that will appear in future chapters (Song of Ice and Fire, Harry Potter, Marvel/DC Cinematic Universe & Comic etc.)

Thank you for reading this latest news _**Signed - Sandkings321**_


End file.
